Dorahlian
Dorahlian is the name of a humanoid species encountered by the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] aboard the Dorahl Bioship. Their planet of origin is unknown. History Very little is known about the history of the Dorahlians, what was revealed is that they desired to visit distant worlds outside of their own but knew it would take generations with their level of technology to reach the nearest worlds. Captain Jahavus Dorahl led a massive vessel with a built in ecosystem so that the ship's residences could spend their lives traveling until their third generation is able to explore the new world after the travel time had successfully elapsed. Unfortunately, an Ion Storm had badly damaged the Bioship's engines leaving it marooned in space for two-thousand years. In this time period much of the ship's original purpose became lost to the distant offspring of the original pilgrims. Who believed that the ecosystem was all of known existence and that Dorahl was an omnipotent god who must be constantly worshipped and praised. A few Dorahlians however, managed to find doors and opening within gaps in the vegetation which led to the creation of the "Reformers" who went against the Bioship's main government to insinuate there was more to the world. When the Dorahl Bioship begins drifting into the direction of a nearby star the USS Orville enters the vessel and converses with the natives. Captain Ed Mercer meets the Reformers and sympathizes with their plight helping them overthrow the Government and proceeding to show them the vast space above them by opening the Ecosystem's roof. Biology Dorahlians appear very similar physically to that of caucasian Humans, the only exception being a series of dark brown spots appearing on their foreheads. The evolutionary purposes for such an appearance is unrevealed. Culture Language Written script of the Dorahlians adorn the walls of the bioship. A transcription was published in The World of the Orville. The letters are the same as English's; with special symbols for the numbers 0-9, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000, and 1 million; and two symbols indicating the end of a sentence and the end of a paragraph. The sentence-end and paragraph-end symbols are merely empty boxes, the final letter is merely inserted in the box. Sentences can run vertically or horizontally. Vertical sentences run top-down for the first line, bottom-up for the second line, and alternating after that. Only a few items have been transcribed so far: * The guard's car used to transport Commander Kelly Grayson reads UNIT 9 and 109. * Hamelac's guard, playfully identified as "Nick Lewis" by Ed, wears two breast badges. The left badge is a large paragraph-end symbol reads upside-down as 73 POLICE, and the right one reads 111661. (In reality, his badges read 37 ECILOP and 166111 but that is due to flipping the scene left-right during editing.) * Banners throughout the Dorahlian capital show the letter D, presumably after Dorahl. * Banners hanging from the capital building exterior: D THE WORD OF DORAHL THE WORD OF DORAHL. * In Hamelac's office: ** "HONOR" on a banner behind Kelly when she is tortured by Hamelac. ** "D THE WORD OF DORAHL THE WORD OF DORAHL" on a banner behind Hamelac's desk. Also is a partially legible phrase unclearISE DORAHL. * The number pad used to open the door to the bioship's exterior: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8. * The doors to the Lift read PORT, followed by either K or the number 7 or 8, and then followed by a sentence-end symbol akin to a period. The lift's walls read DN twice; the lift buttons, 2 and 6. The letters appearing on screen when Jahavus Dorahl speaks appear to be random. However, a message may be hidden therein. Technology The Dorahlian species had shown to be extremely technologically advanced, however because of centuries passing, the subsequent generation did not have prior knowledge to continue where the others left off. Until the Orville's arrival, the Dorahlian had lived with primitive technology at the time. Such technology included the following: *Conventional firearms, which fired lethal metal projectiles, known to the humans as "bullets" or "slugs" These firearms also look somewhat familiar to the weapons used back in Earth's history as well. *Vehicles of the species are that of military grade trucks, which look similar to trucks used by Earth soldiers during the 20th and 21st century. Production Dorahlian crowd concept.jpg Dorahl follower crowd.jpg Dorahlian sketch 1.jpg Dorahlian sketch 2.jpg Dorahlian sketch 3.jpg Dorahlian sketch 5.jpg Dorahlian sketch 7.jpg Dorahlian sketch 10.jpg Dorahlian police guards.jpg Dorahlian police sketch 1.jpg Dorahlian police sketch 2.jpg Trivia *The weapons used by the Dorahlian soldiers when capturing Kelly and Alara were weapons used during World War 1 and 2. The pistol used was a Mauser C96 pistol and other was the Sten Mk. 2 submachine gun. *The name "Dorahlian" is not from the The Orville but a fan-made moniker based on the name of the bioship's first captain, Jahavus Dorahl. Appearances *''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' Category:Species Category:Languages